Ignoring Love
by frozen tears
Summary: This is the Sequel, Pre quel to Painful Love. You can read either one first. This is Li's POV, on Meilings Love towards him. Review please. Luv Ya!


March 26 I have always loved her like a little sister. Never anything more. And  
  
because I only see her as that, I started to go out with Sakura. It's not like I  
  
ignored the love Meiling had for me, it's just I never..........returned it. It's  
  
getting late and I hear Mother coming around making sure that we are asleep.  
  
Bye  
  
March 28 This was a weird day. After training today, Meiling walks up to me to ask  
  
me something I guess. Then Sakura hugs me from behind and I turn to kiss  
  
her. Now tell me, is it wrong to kiss your girlfriend? The last time I checked,  
  
it wasn't. Right when I kiss her, I can see Meiling runing to her room. I pull  
  
away from Sakura and ask, "What's up with her?" Sakura then says quietly,  
  
"Syoaran, go to her room and ask her what's wrong."  
  
"She's bound to be sleeping when I get there. I'll go by her room around 1  
  
hour from now.  
  
Later So I went by her room. She's awake. I sit on the edge of her bed and ask her  
  
what's wrong. There's nothing wrong with that right? Well anyways, she  
  
goes and tells me, that it's nothing and To leave her room before she strips  
  
infront of me. So I leave remembering when she did that the last time. The  
  
last time she did that I locked myself in my room for 2 hours and prayed to  
  
God to rid my mind of that nasty image. And so I left. Sleepless nights are  
  
starting to get to me. Better get some sleep before Sakura askes me what's  
  
wrong.  
  
March 29 Somethings wrong with Meiling today. She did't eat much dinner today.  
  
Maybe she's on one of those diets that girls are always on. Oh well.  
  
Good night. Oh that reminds me. Tomorrow is Sakura's birthday. I plan on  
  
giving her something she'll never forget.  
  
April 1 Today is her birthday. I took her out to dinner, and then when we came back  
  
to my house, I gave her my gift. zlove. The pysical love. If you tell me you  
  
don't know what that is, then you aren't my diary. Oh well, all were going  
  
well, when we both hear Meilong cry. Sakura says that she should be  
  
getting home, Yuki was waitng for her to get home. She and Yuki moved  
  
here together. Once Sakura left, I went to Meilings room, which happenes to  
  
connect to my room. I push her against wall and yell at her, " You little  
  
Bitch! You started to cry, and Sakura lost her mood! When will it get  
  
through your think skull that I don't love you ans I'll never love you like that  
  
again! Tell me Meiling!" She was crying the whole time. When she  
  
reached the wall, she said, "Never. It'll never get through my heart and mind  
  
that you don't love me because you once told me when we were younger, that  
  
you love me and always will. Do you remember that? Tell me Xiolang. Do  
  
you?" I got so angry at her, I shoved her on to the bed and said " I'll do this  
  
to you once, and let it be the seal of my promise to you, I'll never love you lie  
  
that again." Then I did it to her. It kinda was rape though. Damn that girl  
  
can scream! Lucky for me, no one was home. I stopped when I thought my  
  
body couldn't handle any more. It hurt though. I've heard that the victim of  
  
rape hurt, but now I know that the rapist also got hurt in the process.  
  
When I was leaving her room, she said,"I still will wait for you to come back  
  
to me." I spat at her and left her room. I have no clue what came over me.  
  
Too confused too write. Good night.  
  
April 2 Decideed to show my emotions to Sakura more openly. That definetly hurt  
  
Meiling. But hey, I have a girlfriend and I have the right to kiss her and  
  
stuff. But I swear, if Meiling tells Sakura what happened last night, I'll, I'll,  
  
I better not think about that, otherwise I'll have to go to the confession.  
  
Don't feel like continuing writing. I'm getting really stressed.  
  
April 4 Meiling, she tried to run away from home. And to FRANCE!!!!!!!! That had  
  
to be the dumbest thing she ever did. Oh that really had to be the highlight of  
  
my day. Nothing else happened that day, other than me laughing my head off  
  
in my bedroom. Good night.  
  
April 5 Today, Meiling caught me and Sakura in the living room. Otherwise, nothing  
  
big happened. Oh and there are rumors going around of Tomoyo coming  
  
over tomorrow. Oh I some how managed to forget, I go to college now and  
  
I'm studying MBA.[1] I've been going to class every day except, Thursday.  
  
Good night.  
  
April 6 Tomoyo got here alright. Sakura and I had gone out earlier that day, and I  
  
had to drop her off at her house. And so when we were walking out the door,  
  
there was Tomoyo standing there talking to Meiling. Sakura immedietly got  
  
into a conversation with Tomoyo, when Tomoyo says, "Sakura- san, I'll talk  
  
to you later, I'm really here to talk to Meiling." Sakura got kinda flusstered  
  
up, and just said, "What, oh." looked at me and walked over to my car and  
  
got in. I caught on to what Tomoyo was there to talk about. When I walked  
  
past Meiling, I said, "If you tell her what happened that night, I'll kill you."  
  
and she ignores what I say and walks into the house saying something to  
  
Tomoyo about how the whole sleeping arangments have changed. When I  
  
got into the car, Sakura asked me, if I knew that Tomoyo was coming over  
  
today. I told her I only heard rumors about it. And the rest of the ride was  
  
silent. I dropped her off at Yuki's and got invited in for tea. So I came in and  
  
stayed for about 1 hour. When I got home, I heard people talking in my  
  
room. I went in to check it out, and guess what I found. Meiling and  
  
Tomoyo in there going through my stuff. Tomoyo was just saying,"Let's get  
  
back to-" When I interuptted her, and said, "What are you two doing in  
  
here?" Meiling was the only one who gave me a reply, "Nothing and I told  
  
her what you did Xiolang." and walks out the room. I look around my room  
  
and notice that the pictures that I had of Meiling were now sitting in a  
  
different position. Nothing else happened other than I studied for my exams  
  
that were coming up. At dinner, Sakura came over, since Yuki had a date  
  
tonight and Sakura didn't want to eat alone. Tomoyo also joined us for  
  
dinner, and while she and Meiling talked to eachother, Sakura would look  
  
from one to the other. Meiling then told her, "Kinomoto, this isn't a tennis  
  
match, so you can stop looking at us like that." "Meiling was all I was able  
  
to say. For the rest of the dinner, Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged gossip  
  
news. Eriol has a 14 year old girlfriend. I gotta call him later. As much as I  
  
hate him, I still never pass up a chance to laugh at him. Anyways, later that  
  
night, when me and Meiling were home alone, something came over me and I  
  
had to hurt her again. And so I did.Though now I feel real guilty about it.  
  
April 8 Meiling is really weak, these past two days. Now I feel really guilty about  
  
what I did. God, I hope she feels ok soon. After all this pain that I caused  
  
Meiling, I've come to one solution. I will try to spend more time with her,  
  
and try not to be to open with my public display. Just for the sake of my  
  
concience. But remember this, I did say that I do love her. Though only as a  
  
little sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** ********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [1] Masters in Buisness Administration. It's buisness. Masters degree I think.  
  
Disclaimer,- I don't own anything. I wish I did, but who ever heard of a 13 year old owning a show that's showed internationally?  
  
This story is the sequel,, prequel, to Painful Love. They are one group. One is in Meiling's POV and the other in Li's POV  
  
Bye, luv Ya! frozen tears 


End file.
